Future Shocked!
by Ritoru Kani
Summary: A new girl suddenly comes to Tenchi! She says she's Tenchi's daughter...but who is her mother?
1. Meet Eclipse!

Konnichiwa Minna-san! It's me, Sailor Cancer! And with me, is my cat Eclipse!  
  
Eclipse: Hmm…Why did you name that girl after me?  
  
Well, I like the name Eclipse a lot.  
  
So now, the copyright rights, or whatever. I do not own Tenchi Muyo! I am a girl that only has five dollars. I really like Tenchi Muyo! But not as much as Sailor Moon, I have written some fanfics, and this is my first Tenchi one, the rest is Sailor Moon. If you like Sailor Moon too, please, please visit my site, communities.msn.com/SailorMoonRulesSite . And don't forget, I only have five dollars! (Which I am going to spend $2.50 to buy Sailor Moon and the other $2.50 is what I am going to buy Tenchi with! Ok, not really, but, a girl can dream can't she?) So don't sue me!!  
  
  
  
  
  
1 Future Shocked Chapter 1: Meet Eclipse!  
  
  
  
A girl with spiky black hair and dark brown feline-like eyes drew her sword from her side, her dress was black and blue with the Light Hawk Wings on her back. Her dress was torn, tattered, and singed. The sword she held in her hand was made out of pure sliver with a golden handle, a light blue gem was placed in a circle in the middle of her sword, the other two gems were in her wrists. She was bleeding in many places, her forehead, her arms, and she was cut deeply in her stomach. "You'll never get away with this Kagato," said the girl as blood trickled down her mouth. "Oh, but my dear Eclipse, I already have, all I need is those gems in your wrist and your sword, and I will have complete power!" Kagato cackled. "I would rather die than have the universe be put in your power!" "Then die you will!" Kagato yelled as he threw a blast of energy at Eclipse. She narrowly dodged the attack. Eclipse fired a very powerful blast at Kagato back, knocking him unconscious. Eclipse put her sword back into place. "Eclipse…" Her mother whispered on the floor next to her husband, she was badly hurt, she had taken more hits than her father and her. "Mother?" Eclipse said. "Eclipse, take Tenchi-ken and go back in time, you'll find safety there," Her mother said. "But Mother, what about you?" Eclipse asked with worry. "Don't worry about me, or you father, all he wants is your gems, he can't kill us remember? He can't kill us unless you are killed, don't worry, those gems will protect us as it will you." Kagato woke up, and he was very angry, he had heard the last words and blasted at Eclipse's Mother, "How dare you! You waste product!" Her mother slipped back into unconsciousness. Eclipse summoned Tenchi-ken from her father's side, "Eclipse, good luck," her father said with a smile. "Don't worry Dad, I'll come back for you and Mother!" Eclipse yelled as she threw Tenchi-ken into a distance, and it cut the space/time continuum where it revealed the Misaki Shrine in the past. Tenchi-ken was spinning in mid-air in the past. Eclipse had to run for it, but Kagato had fired another blast, knocking her unconscious, but also gave her a boost to the past, which Kagato did not expect. As soon as she flew through the portal, Tenchi-ken was at her side next to her sword. Kagato tried to run after her but, as soon as Tenchi-ken was at her side, the portal was closed. Eclipse had a rough landing on the steps of the Misaki shrine; her cheek was scraped on the rock-hard asphalt, so was the palm of her hand protecting the right side of her forehead. Her wings had disappeared. But, oddly, right after Eclipse had landed in the past, Tenchi Misaki was going to sweep the steps of the shrine. "Oh geez, why can't Ryoko and Ayeka just stop fighting?" Tenchi said out loud. He stopped in his tracks to see a young girl, bleeding and torn up, lying before him. "Oh my goodness!" he yelled, as he dropped the broom on the floor. He ran to the girl of which he did not know the name of. 'She still breathing!' he said to himself. He picked her up and ran to the house.  
  
  
  
Washu's Lab  
  
  
  
"Where did you find her Tenchi?" Washu asked. "Just on the steps near the shrine," Tenchi replied. Ryoko took a look at her on the medical table. "Hmm…. She reminds me of someone, but I just can't put my finger on it," Ryoko said. "Little Washu, what's her stat?" Kiyone asked. "She's doing fine, she's healing pretty well, and those cuts will get better soon. She'll also be able to wake up soon too," Little Washu replied. "I hope so, Professor Washu," Ayeka said. Just then, Little Washu pointed a ray gun at her, "What did you say?" "Uh, I meant Little Washu," Ayeka replied. "Hey look! She has Tenchi-ken at her side!" Mihoshi said. "What?!" everyone said in unison. Yup, Mihoshi was right. "Yeah, it was right next to her other sword, there's an inscription on it too, it says: Eclipse-ken, named after the daughter of … Well, that's all I can see right now," Mihoshi said. "Hmm… odd," Ryoko said. Suddenly, the girl stirred. "Oh, my head, where am I?" "You are in Washu's lab," Tenchi said. "Oh no, then it wasn't a nightmare!" She exclaimed. "What do you mean?" Tenchi asked. The girl rubbed her head, "Please don't ask me that right now, but anyway, my name is Eclipse, and right now, I am very hungry, is there something I can eat?" "Uh, sure Eclipse! Sasami is just about to fix dinner," Tenchi said. "Thanks," Eclipse said.  
  
  
  
Dining Room  
  
  
  
"So…umm…. Where can I sit?" Eclipse asked. "You can sit right next to Ryoko!" Sasami said happily. "Ok, thanks," Eclipse said. "Well, then, let's eat!" Grandpa said. Eclipse started shoveling food into her mouth as fast as Ryoko. 'That's kind of strange, Eclipse looks just like Ryoko… Nah, it's just probably because she's hungry,' Sasami thought. "So, Eclipse, where do you come from?" Noboyuki asked. "Well," Eclipse said as she swallowed her food, "I'm from the future, I'm lucky to be alive at the moment, and that dirty, rotten Kagato has my parents! My father killed him a long time ago before I was born! But his soul lives on! It turns out that Kagato's soul inhabited another's body, a very close friend of my father, but he consumed his soul, took his body, and molded it to be his own! He has the gems of Tenchi-ken, and all he needs left is my gems!" Eclipse cried. "Who are your parents Eclipse?" Sasami asked. "That's for me to know and you to find out, but I know that by name you'll be at least be able to figure out who my father is, as if it isn't obvious," Eclipse replied. "Well then, what's your full name?" Kiyone asked. "My full name is Eclipse Tsuki Misaki, Tsuki is Japanese for Moon, and now I'm sure you all know who my father is now…. Right Tenchi?" Eclipse said as she shoveled another scoop of rice into her mouth. Everyone stared at Tenchi, "Uh… Are you saying I'm your future father?! Uhhh…." Tenchi said as he fell down. "I rest my case," Eclipse said as she sipped her tea. There was an awkward silence as everyone sat and stared at eachother. "Uh… Well, let's continue eating ok everybody? Before all the food gets cold," Sasami said. "Hey Tenchi, wake up, you don't want to miss dinner do you?" Noboyuki said. Tenchi slowly sat up, and begun to eat. But Tenchi hadn't noticed that Ryo-ohki had secretly sneaked some carrots from his plate. "Hey! Ryo-ohki!" Tenchi said. "Miya?" Ryo-ohki said. "Oh, alright, you can keep it," Tenchi said. Pretty soon, Ayeka and Ryoko started to fight (again), this time, over the last rice cracker.  
  
"Really Miss Ryoko, aren't you sure you have stuffed yourself enough?"  
  
"Don't mind me Princess, you certainly have had enough!"  
  
"Ugh! Tenchi! Look at her! She has stuffed herself like the filthy pig she is! She has already had 10 crackers!"  
  
"Oh yeah? Well, I saw you eat 15!"  
  
"Stop it girls!"  
  
"I counted Tenchi I really did!"  
  
"AHH! STOP IT!!"  
  
Still, Ayeka and Ryoko continued to bicker over the rice cracker. Then Eclipse stood up.  
  
"Excuse me, but I have a very reasonable solution to this, Ayeka, Ryoko?"  
  
Eclipse pulled out the rice cracker out of their hands, everyone expected that she would break it in half, but instead, she just stuffed it in her mouth happily.  
  
"Thanks guys, that was delicious, considering it was my 18th rice cracker!"  
  
"Why you little!"  
  
Ryoko started to glomp Eclipse, "Ok! Ok, I'll make it up to you! Just let me go! Please?" Ryoko finally let go. "Hey! I have an idea! Why don't we go watch some TV and watch characters rip eachother apart!" Eclipse said. "Now that's an Idea!" Ryoko agreed. "Why Eclipse, why would a… a… Say how old are you?" Ayeka asked. "Just 12." "Ok, why would a 12 year old girl like you want to watch such violent things?" Ayeka said. "'Cause I want to," Eclipse replied.  
  
  
  
1 Hour Later  
  
"That was great! I haven't seen such a good movie in a long time!" Eclipse said. Behind her, Washu was sneaking up on her trying to pluck a hair from her head so she can find out who Eclipse's future mother is (as if it isn't obvious!). Eclipse knew that Washu was behind her and she grabbed her hand behind her and body slammed her on her back. "Ok Washu, you are not getting a single piece of DNA out of me. Do you hear me? I know you better than you think," Eclipse said. "Wow, you're a strong little girl! You have been eating your vegetables haven't you?" Washu said. Eclipse gave her a little smirk. Everyone else just stared at Eclipse. "Yeah! You sure are strong Eclipse! Where did you get strong like that?" Mihoshi said. "Around," was merely what she said. "Well, if there is anything that you guys need, I'll be in my lab!" Washu said. "Wait! Let me come too! I want to see what your lab looks like now!" Eclipse yelled going after her.  
  
  
  
Washu's Lab  
  
  
  
"So this is what it looked like back then," Eclipse said. "Why? Does it look different in the future?" Washu asked. "Yes, it does," Eclipse replied, "In the future it was filled with much more experiments and a different scene, in the future you said that it helps you relax a little." "Hmm…Do you know how to adjust the lab's settings?" Washu asked. "Yup I sure do! I know a lot of stuff! I know the Universe's Greatest Scientific Genius!" Eclipse chuckled. "Ok, then, can you show me? What it kinda looks like in the future?" Washu asked. "Sure, let me just do alittle bit of adjusting here and there…" Eclipse started to tap on Washu's Holo Laptop. It only took a minute and pretty soon the scenery became a nice oceanic scene. Fishes swimming happily, porpoises squeaking, kelp and seaweed swaying to the currents of the ocean, and the bubbling noise of the sea. "Hey! It does look nicer! Ahh! Very nice! Where did you learn that?" Washu asked. "From the Greatest Scientific Genius in all of History!" Eclipse yelled with laughter. Washu chuckled along too. 'I sure hope Mother and Dad are ok, how will I ever get back to help them? Tenchi-ken can only access the past not the future!' Eclipse thought sadly. "Eclipse? Why all gloomy all of a sudden?" Washu asked. "Huh? Oh, I was just thinking how will I ever get back to my parents. My Tenchi-ken can only go to the past, not the future," Eclipse said, "That Freakin' Kagato wanted revenge for my dad killing him so long ago, now he wants his revenge on me, I hold the most powerful gems in the universe." Eclipse held up her Tenchi-ken for Washu to see. "Interesting, it looks just like the Tenchi-ken now," Washu said. "Yes, but you made a few alterations, and it is even more powerful," Eclipse replied.  
  
"Well, why didn't you just keep Tenchi-ken instead of getting a new sword?"  
  
"My dad still carries it around just in case an enemy comes by."  
  
"How were your gems made?"  
  
"It was made by combining half of my dad's power and half of my mother's power and my gems were made."  
  
"And your sword?"  
  
"The same way but alittle bit less power, my third gem makes it stronger."  
  
"Interesting."  
  
"Yawn, Washu, do you know where I can sleep tonight?"  
  
"Yeah, you can sleep on the couch tonight, here are some blankets."  
  
"Thanks Washu."  
  
Eclipse sleepily walked out of the lab and set herself down on the couch. She drifted off into happy memories of the past with her parents:  
  
"Ha, I remember, even before your Dad said he loved me, I used to sneak into his room and float above his head, so then when he woke up, he would scream like the devil himself was staring at him!" Ryoko laughed.  
  
"Yeah, back then you did seem like the devil, always fighting with Ayeka, putting holes in the walls! It was not very pleasant to see someone's face the first thing in the morning grinning evilly at you like they wanted to kill you!" Tenchi chuckled.  
  
"Oh, so you're saying I'm evil?" Ryoko laughed.  
  
Eclipse and her parents started to laugh hysterically.  
  
"But let me tell you something kiddo, if you ever go back in time, before we were married, tell me not to ruin my chances with Tenchi by hanging over his head first thing in the morning!" Ryoko giggled.  
  
"Alright Mother I will," Eclipse replied jokingly.  
  
Eclipse woke up from her dream, she looked out of the window, it was almost dawn. "I will Mother, I'll get you out of there," Eclipse chuckled quietly. Eclipse quietly sneaked up to Tenchi's room, her sword at her side. "Oh Ryoko-san…" Eclipse said quietly. She slowly opened the door of Tenchi's room, and sure enough, there was Ryoko hovering over his head. "Ryoko! C'mon! Get outta here!" Eclipse quietly hissed at Ryoko. "What are you doing?" Ryoko quietly hissed back. "Saving you from getting yelled at! C'mon!" Eclipse hissed. "Alright, fine," Ryoko said quietly. They walked down the hall to Ryoko's room. "Say, how did you know that I was in there?" Ryoko said. "Don't ask," Eclipse replied. "See ya in the morning, er, later" Eclipse replied as she walked downstairs.  
  
  
  
That Morning  
  
  
  
Sasami was awaken by a delicious smell of chicken cooking, and the sound of water boiling, the smell of shrimp and vegetable tempura frying in the batter, and that oh-so-rare and oh-so-delicious Hamachi Kama cooking. "Hmmm? Oh, that smells so good! Who's making it? And so early too! What time is it? Five am?" Sasami asked. She spotted Eclipse happily cooking away happily humming a tune. "Eclipse? What are you doing?" Sasami asked as she rubbed the sleep from her eyes. "I'm cooking! Would you like some?" Eclipse asked. Ryo-ohki sleepily slumped behind Sasami, suddenly awakened by the delicious smell of food, "Miya? Miya!" "Why hello Ryo-ohki! Would you like a carrot? I know I have a special carrot that I always bring just for you, you really like these in the future," Eclipse said. She reached into her pocket and pulled out a carrot, though it looked like it was glowing. Ryo-ohki smiled with delight as her eyes shone with joy. She immediately jumped up and hugged the carrot. Eclipse and Sasami giggled as Eclipse put Ryo-ohki on the floor and resumed her cooking.  
  
  
  
A Few Hours Later  
  
  
  
Tenchi woke up, expecting to find Ryoko above his head, fortunately she wasn't. "Uh…. Thank goodness she's not here, hmm… maybe she's sick," Tenchi said. There was a knock at the door. "Oh Tenchi! Breakfast is ready!" Sasami said. "Mmm…. That smells good, what are you cooking?" Tenchi asked. "I didn't cook, Eclipse did!" Sasami said. "Oh." "Hey Tenchi, could you wake up Ryoko? Kiyone needs help waking up Mihoshi," Sasami giggled. "Sure Sasami," Tenchi replied. Sasami shuffled off the guestroom where Mihoshi and Kiyone were in. Tenchi walked down the hall to Ryoko's room. He found Ryoko sleeping soundly in her bed. "Tenchi…" Ryoko whispered, barely so Tenchi couldn't hear. "Ryoko, wake up, breakfast time," Tenchi said as he gently shook her. But Ryoko couldn't hear Tenchi, her own subconscious was talking to her, "Oh Ryoko! C'mon! Wake up! Wakie! Wakie! Eggs and bakie!" "Iie! Go away Zero!" Ryoko said aloud. This made Tenchi jump back a bit. In Ryoko's mind, there was a subconscious argument.  
  
"Did I mention that Tenchi is trying to wake you up?" Zero said.  
  
"Yeah right."  
  
"It's true go and look for yourself."  
  
"Fine I will, but if he's not there then I will go and personally hurt you."  
  
Ryoko woke up, and of course, as Zero said, there was Tenchi. "Yawn, good morning Tenchi," Ryoko said as she stretched her arms, "Alright, I'll get up, well, Tenchi, I'll see you downstairs." Ryoko phased out of the room and phased into the kitchen. "Good Morning Ryoko! How did you sleep?" Sasami asked. "I slept very well, Sasami," Ryoko replied. "Well, I expected that you would have, knowing that you didn't hover over Lord Tenchi's head today," Ayeka said.  
  
"Yeah, well how did you know that princess?"  
  
"Well, every time you do that Lord Tenchi yells at you."  
  
"Awwww, and did you figure that out all on your own Ayeka?"  
  
"How dare you make fun of me! You wretched space pirate!"  
  
"Thanks, but flattery will get you nowhere Ayeka."  
  
Just then Tenchi came downstairs thinking," Why am I not surprised?" He yelled," GIRLS STOP IT!!!" They ignored him and still continued to bicker. Eclipse walked in and said, "Breakfast is now served!" But no one really paid attention, just still stared at Ryoko and Ayeka. "I think I have a solution!" Eclipse said she walked back into the kitchen. They stared at her as she exited. And out she came with two large pitchers of icy cold water, extra ice. She walked over to them and dumped it on them! "DAHH! COLD!! FREEZING!!!" They yelled. Everyone started to laugh hysterically. "Ok! Can we eat now?" Eclipse asked. "Sure Eclipse, c'mon guys," Tenchi said.  
  
  
  
The Kitchen  
  
  
  
Eclipse walked in the kitchen with plates on her arms and on her head. "Careful Eclipse, try not to break the dishes!" Sasami said. "Not to worry Sasami, I know how to handle this stuff, I've been doing it for years!" Eclipse replied. "Ok, here's something I've been meaning to try, what we do is we count up to ten, and then when I say go, we all dig in and whoever gets the very last piece of food, wins!" Eclipse said. "Hey, I think that I'm going to like this game!" Ryoko yelled. "Great, my competition is the human vacuum," Ayeka quietly said. "What was that princess?" Ryoko asked. "Oh nothing…" Ayeka whispered. "Girls, please, let's not have a fight at the table please?" Tenchi asked. But he was ignored. "HEY GIRLS! I CAN GET SOME MORE ICY COLD WATER IF YOU LIKE AND DUMP IT ON YOU!!!!!!" Eclipse yelled. They instantly stopped. "Ok, get ready, get set, GO!" Eclipse yelled. Everyone started to eat fast. After three minutes of eating everyone was stuffed, except two girls sitting. It was Eclipse and Ryoko! They started for the last piece but got tied for it.  
  
"It's mine Eclipse!"  
  
"No it's not Ryoko it's MINE!"  
  
"Is not!"  
  
"Is too!"  
  
"I got to it first!"  
  
"No I did!"  
  
As they were arguing over it, the last piece of sushi slipped from in- between their chopsticks and landed in Ayeka's eye was she was lying down. "What? AHH! MISS RYOKO! ELIPSE!!! HOW DARE YOU DO THAT!!" Eclipse pulled it out of her eye with the chopsticks. "I wonder if it's still good, hmmm… nah," Eclipse said as she threw it away. "Ewww…" everyone said.  
  
During the day, the Misaki household did various things, Sasami cooking and Ryo-ohki trying to steal the carrots, Eclipse out in Washu's lab working with her, Mihoshi and Kiyone out in Yagami fighting the bad guys, Tenchi out in the fields, and of course, Ryoko being lazy, and Ayeka yelling at her.  
  
  
  
Later That Afternoon After Lunch  
  
  
  
"Oh, I'm so stuffed!" Eclipse said. She leaned back only to find that there was no backing and accidentally fell over. Everyone laughed at her clumsiness. "Oh man! After all those experiments, I need a bath! If you guys need me, I'll be in the onsen!" Eclipse said as she started her way to the onsen. 'Hmm… Maybe I can see what that inscription says on Eclipse's sword,' Washu thought to herself. "Well! Today Eclipse and I broke through a major scientific discovery! And I think she accidentally forgot to replace the anti-molecular dispatcher and I'm going to go get it from her!" Washu had that sneaky smile on her face.  
  
  
  
At The Onsen  
  
  
  
Eclipse peacefully rested in the large pool with her eyes closed, letting the sound of flowing water fill her ears with sweet serenity. Unknowingly, Washu was sneaking behind her to get the sword. She took the sword and started back. 'But wait, I don't want her to come after me now do I?' Washu asked herself. So Washu went up and stole her clothes and kicked her towel all the way to the other side of the onsen. Washu snickered and walked away. Unfortunately for Washu, Eclipse heard the snickering and turned around to see Washu. "WASHU!!!" Eclipse yelled. Washu laughed and ran away. Eclipse saw that her towel was all the way to the other side of the onsen, she grabbed it and had to run all the way to the house in her towel.  
  
  
  
Outside of the Misaki Household  
  
  
  
Sasami was walking outside of the house to see Washu with a HUGE smile on her face and with a bundle of clothes and a sword. "Washu! Is that Eclipse's clothes? Why did you take them? Now give me all that so I can give it back to her!" Sasami said as she held her hand out. Out at the distance Sasami heard a loud "WASHU!!!!!!!!!" out in the distance, it was so loud it scared all the birds out of their nests. "I guess I better return it to her before Eclipse gets really mad," Sasami said. She looked at the sword and saw the inscription:  
  
Eclipse-ken,  
  
Named after the daughter of the Juraian Prince and the Space Pirate,  
  
Made from the power of the sword Tenchi-ken, and the power of the strongest space pirate,  
  
It is now the most powerful sword in the Universe,  
  
Its power is only made for good,  
  
Whereas, only the holders' ancestors and descendents can only use,  
  
All other holders will perish under its own power,  
  
So this sword is named,  
  
Eclipse-ken,  
  
The most powerful sword of time  
  
Sasami stared in bewilderment as she read the inscription. 'Daughter of the Juraian Prince? Well I know who that is, and she told us that Tenchi is her future father, and Space Pirate? Well, that means, well…well… Ryoko's her mom?!' Sasami thought in shock. Just then Eclipse ran up to her in her towel, "Sasami! Did you see where Washu went? She took my clothes and sword!" Eclipse said. "Don't worry Eclipse, I got them right here, I took it away from her when she was about go to into the house," Sasami said. "Thanks," Eclipse replied as she took the clothes from Sasami. "Uh, Eclipse, can I talk to you later on?" Sasami asked. "Sure, after dinner at the porch," Eclipse said, "Now if you will excuse me, I have to go change into my clothes and go strangle Washu." Sasami chuckled and watched Eclipse stomp into the house. "Well, might as well start to cook dinner!" Sasami said.  
  
  
  
Washu's Lab  
  
  
  
Well, Eclipse is dry and dressed and is stomping towards a cowering Washu. "Washu! You are going to pay!" said evil looking Eclipse. "Well, Hahah, can't you take a joke Eclipse? Uh, Eclipse?" Washu cowered. Eclipse swooped up Washu and started choking her. "Eclipse! I'll make it up! Let me go!" Washu pleaded. Suddenly, a happy voice chimed in, "Washu! Eclipse! Dinner's ready!" It was Sasami! Eclipse dropped Washu and glared at her, "Next time Washu, Sasami won't save you, and you're lucky I'm hungry, well, see you at dinner!" at the last words she sounded happy.  
  
  
  
At Dinner  
  
  
  
Everyone was seated. Eclipse taking an occasional glare at a scared Washu. "Ok! Dinner is served!" Sasami said. Upon them, was a spectacular sight with every color of sushi and other yummies. "YUM!!!!" Eclipse and Ryoko said. "Ok! Let's dig in!" Eclipse said. It seemed like Eclipse and Ryoko dove in headfirst into the food. Everyone stared at the two human disposals side by side eating. Finally, both of them gave a loud "BURP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" It practically shook the house. "Thanks Sasami, that was great!" Eclipse said. "Uh, Eclipse, can I talk to you now?" Sasami whispered. "Sure," Eclipse replied.  
  
  
  
Porch  
  
  
  
"So, Sasami, what did you want to talk about?"  
  
"Your sword."  
  
"What about it?"  
  
"Well, I saw the inscription-"  
  
"You saw it?!"  
  
"Yes, and if I hadn't taken it away from Washu she would have blabbed to everybody!"  
  
"You're right."  
  
"So Ryoko's actually your mom?"  
  
"Did your eyes ever lie to you?"  
  
"So it's true."  
  
"Well, I'm tomorrow, I was planning to get Tenchi and Ryoko hooked up, care to help?"  
  
Sasami paused for a moment.  
  
"Sure!"  
  
"Great, I'll meet you here tomorrow morning, at six am got it?"  
  
"Got it."  
  
"Yes!"  
  
They both high-fived and giggled.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Hmm…. What are Eclipse and Sasami planning? Whatever it is, I bet it's something sneaky! Find out in the next chapter! Plus email me! My email: dolphinridergirl@hotmail.com 


	2. Eclipse Plays Cupid

Ok! Are you excited about this chapter? Email me! I love email!  
  
Disclaimer: Blah, blah, blah, you know the legal stuff, if you really want to see it, then go to my first chapter.  
  
  
  
  
Future Shocked Chapter 2: Eclipse Plays Cupid   
  
  
  
That Morning  
  
  
  
Sasami and Eclipse was up early and smiled. "You know the plan Sasami?" Eclipse said. "Yup, got it right here!" Sasami said. "Then, let operation: cupid commence!" Eclipse said.   
  
  
  
At Breakfast  
  
  
  
Sasami Eclipse winked at eachother, they had it arranged that Tenchi and Ryoko sat next to eachother. Eclipse sat next to Tenchi, just to make sure everything ran smoothly. Breakfast was served. Eclipse was reaching for some noodles as Ryoko was reaching for some rice, Eclipse accidentally (or should I say purposely?) knocked Ryoko's hand and caused it to spill all over herself, Tenchi and Eclipse. "Oops! I'm sorry Tenchi!" Ryoko said. "Nah, its ok Ryoko," Tenchi replied. They picked off the rice off them. Pretty soon, after Ryoko and Tenchi picked off all the rice off of them, Ayeka and Ryoko started to fight.   
  
"Ayeka! I said that's my last bit of tea!"  
  
"No it isn't you filthy space pirate!"  
  
"Give it Princess!"  
  
"Now girls stop it!"  
  
"Miss Ryoko! It's mine! So give it up!"  
  
"No way!"  
  
"Now, girls, I know a reasonable way to resolve this!" Eclipse chimed in.  
  
"NO!" Ayeka and Ryoko screamed at her.  
  
"I don't care! I want some tea!" Eclipse yelled as she grabbed a hold of the teacup.  
  
"Let go Eclipse! Let go Ayeka!"  
  
"No, You let go Ryoko! And you let go Eclipse!"  
  
"No way! You guys let go!"  
  
"MINE!"  
  
"MINE!"  
  
"MINE!"  
  
Unfortunately, neither one of them got any tea; all their strength had actually destroyed the cup causing it to splatter it all over the place. "Oh great, now you guys have done it!" Tenchi said. "Oh no, it's going to take me quite awhile to clean this up!" Sasami said. "Don't worry Sasami, I'll help you clean it up," Kiyone said. "Uh, can I help too?" Mihoshi asked. "Um... No thanks Mihoshi, but why don't you just take a nap outside?" Sasami asked. "Sure!" Mihoshi said.   
Mihoshi walked outside. And Sasami and Kiyone started to clean. "Well, I guess I better get started on the carrot fields today!" Tenchi said as he walked out the door.   
  
  
  
Later That Afternoon  
  
  
  
Sasami and Kiyone were almost done cleaning when Ryoko came in from her nap. "Oh hello Ryoko, could you do something for me? Tenchi left his lunch here and I'm sure he must be very hungry," Sasami said. "Uh, sure Sasami," Ryoko replied as she took the paper bag from Sasami's hand. "Oh, and Ryoko, I think that Tenchi might need some extra help out in the field, so lend him a hand ok?" Sasami said. "Sure," Ryoko smiled. Soon as Ryoko left for outside, Kiyone left too. Sasami took out a walkie-talkie from behind her. "Eclipse, Eclipse! It's me, Sasami! Are you there?" Sasami whispered into the speaker.  
  
"Yeah, I'm here."  
  
"Have you seen Ryoko yet?"  
  
"Yup, she's walking right to Tenchi."  
  
  
  
At The Fields   
  
  
  
"Man, I wish Grandpa hadn't given me all this work, it would be a lot easier with those two fighting, and maybe three because Eclipse is around here, she acts just like Ryoko, man, this thing is heavy," Tenchi said. Suddenly his basket on his back got lighter, he prayed it wasn't who he thought it was. Turns out it was. "Ryoko! What are you doing here?" Tenchi said. "Well, Sasami said you forgot your lunch, and she asked me to give you a hand in the field," Ryoko said. "Well, I am kind of hungry and I guess I could use some help around here," Tenchi replied as he opened the bag. "Hmm... Sasami packed two lunches, I guess she accidentally put another one in my lunch, care for my other lunch?" Tenchi asked as he offered a sandwich to Ryoko. "Sure," Ryoko smiled as she took it from him. They soon were finished. "Ok, now, are you going to teach me to pull carrots out of the ground or what?" Ryoko laughed. "Ok, here, all you have to do, is take the top of the carrot and pull it out gently," Tenchi said as he demonstrated it. "Ok, like this?" Ryoko said as she pulled the top off the carrot completely. "Oops," Ryoko said. "Hahah, like this," Tenchi took his hand into Ryoko's and started to show her. "Oh, so that's how it goes!" Ryoko said as she held up the carrot so Tenchi could see. Just then, a hungry Ryo-ohki jumped up and grabbed it. "Ryo-ohki!" Tenchi laughed. Then both he and Ryoko started to laugh. Then, in the distance, there was someone spying on them:  
  
"Oh my gosh Sasami! They're laughing!"  
  
"Really? Over what?"  
  
"Ryo-ohki just jumped up and grabbed the carrot that Ryoko was holding!"  
  
"Thank you Ryo-ohki!"  
  
"Oh no."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Your sister! Ayeka's heading their way!"  
  
"Oh no Ayeka!"  
  
Ayeka was strolling along when she heard some laughter. She spotted Tenchi and Ryoko laughing. "Miss Ryoko! What are you doing?" Ayeka yelled. "Now please, Miss Ayeka, Ryoko was just trying to help! She didn't mean to do anything!" Tenchi said. "Ugh! Ryoko! You brainwashed him! How dare you! You and your evil seductive ways!" Ayeka yelled. "Now wait a minute princess, I didn't do anything to him! Sasami asked me to come out here and give Tenchi his lunch, and help him a bit!" Ryoko yelled.  
  
"Uh, oh."  
  
"What's wrong Eclipse?"  
  
"Ryoko, she mentioned your name and that you sent her out there!"  
  
"SHE WHAT?!?!?!?!"   
  
The noise was so loud that Ayeka, Tenchi and Ryoko heard it in the bushes and started to walk over there. They spotted Eclipse with the walkie-talkie in her hand. "Uh, I'm playing spy?" She said timidly. "ECLIPSE!!" they all yelled. "Ah, haha, you can take a joke right?" Eclipse cowered.   
  
  
  
A Few Hours Later After Dinner  
  
  
  
"So, how did it go?" Sasami asked a tired Eclipse. "Ugh, they're just like my parents in the future but younger," Eclipse chuckled. "It was blah, blah, blah, you shouldn't be spying! You're invading people's privacy!" Eclipse laughed. "Well, was it worth it?" Sasami asked. "Oh yeah!" Eclipse laughed. "So now, that the day's almost done, I guess, we'll do the rest tomorrow," Eclipse said.   
  
  
  
Later That Night  
  
  
  
Washu had created another dimension in another closet for a guestroom that Eclipse could sleep in. Ryoko grew sleepy and tired and accidentally fell asleep on the couch. But, on the otherhand, Tenchi was not having such a peaceful night, he couldn't sleep, it even seemed that he couldn't sleep because Ryoko was not hovering over his head but why? So he decided to get up and get a midnight snack. Tenchi slowly walked to the living room to watch a bit of TV, but he noticed that Ryoko was sleeping on the couch, but there was a little room so that he could sit on. He turned the TV on low and began to eat his snack. When he was done he turned the TV off and was about to get up when Ryoko shifted and ended up on Tenchi's lap. Tenchi smiled. "Look at her, she seems so peaceful, so serene, how the light hits her, it seems like she's an angel," Tenchi said quietly. Ryoko stirred a little bit, but only that Tenchi couldn't notice, she was alittle bit awake, but she knew that she was with Tenchi, she acted to still be asleep. She even heard the words he spoke. Tenchi ran his fingers through her hair; it felt like silk to him. This felt like heaven to   
Ryoko, she cherished the sensation as she felt his fingers run delicately through her spiky cyan hair. "No, no, I-I can't, I can't be falling in love with her! I have to think about the others, but, I just don't know what to do. I would like to tell her, but I just can't, I can't be even falling in love with her! What am I to do? Fate is always trying to find a way to toy with me. I'm just so confused; I just don't know what to do. I'd like to try and keep everyone happy. Maybe I'll be able to do something about this, someday. But what could I do? Sigh, someday I'll do something about this. I just don't know what. Well, goodnight, my sleeping angel," Tenchi said as he gently lifted her head and set it onto a pillow. But, unbeknownst to them, an onlooker was watching her future parents, a tear crept into her eye, but, like her mother, she was too strong and held it back,' Dammit, Dad! Why do you have to make it so hard for Mother?' She phased out of the room. Then Tenchi went upstairs and drifted into an uneasy sleep. Ryoko cried herself to sleep as she replayed the last four words in her mind, "Goodnight, my sleeping angel."  
  
  
  
That Morning  
  
  
  
It was raining. Eclipse woke up that morning to help Sasami with cooking, and she went to check on Ryoko last night, but she couldn't find her. `She can't be out there? Can she?' Eclipse thought to herself. Eclipse went through the roof in the rain to see Ryoko crying. Eclipse could understand why. Eclipse slowly teleported down to face Sasami. "What's wrong Eclipse? Half of you is soaking wet!" Sasami said. "Ryoko doesn't seem well, she's up on the roof crying," Eclipse said, "I think I'll go talk to her." "You're right," Sasami said. Eclipse soon climbed up onto the roof with the ladder. "Ryoko? What are you doing up here?" Eclipse asked. "Go away!" Ryoko said. "But-" "I said, GO AWAY!" Ryoko yelled at Eclipse. Eclipse stumbled off the roof. "Ow...Mother..." Eclipse whispered. She entered the house all battered and bruised. "Eclipse! What happened?" Sasami asked. "Nothing, I just fell off the roof," Eclipse said, "I think Ryoko needs to talk to someone, I think Tenchi would help her." Though she knew it would only upset Ryoko, she just had to hope.   
  
  
  
Tenchi's Bedroom  
  
  
  
A slight knocking sound awoke Tenchi. Knock knock. "Tenchi, it's me Eclipse, Ryoko is on the roof and she won't talk to anyone, I was hoping maybe she'll talk to you," Eclipse said through the door. "What's wrong with her?" Tenchi asks. "I don't know," Eclipse lied. Tenchi got up and cracked the door, he saw Eclipse with her bruises. "What happened Eclipse?!" Tenchi yelled. He opened the door all the way. "I just accidentally fell off the roof when I tried to talk to Ryoko, it's nothing serious," Eclipse said.   
  
"You could have broken your head!" Tenchi yelled.   
  
"I said it's nothing serious, I just asked you to talk to Ryoko, but I can understand that you wouldn't want to-"  
  
"No, I'll talk to her, where is she?"  
  
"She's up on the roof."  
  
"I figured."  
  
"Oh and Tenchi."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Oh, um, nothing."  
  
Eclipse wanted to tell him what she saw last night, but she didn't want to tamper with destiny. She decided to go downstairs and lie down for awhile, the others wouldn't be awake in awhile. Her little tail was playfully swaying around her. She had made a dress similar to her mother's except it was fully blue, it was smaller because of her size, and the tail was a light turquoise. "So,   
Eclipse, are we going to do the rest of the plan today?" Sasami asked. "I don't think we'll be able to do it today, there is a rather large setback," Eclipse replied.  
  
  
  
On the Roof  
  
  
  
Ryoko was on the roof quietly crying to herself. `Can't love me? But he called me an angel? Why can't he just make up his mind? Why did he call me an angel if he doesn't love me? I'm not an angel, I'm-I'm a demon, maybe that's why he can't love me, because I'm a demon, someone who has destroyed planets and killed innocent lives,' Ryoko said to herself. "Ryoko," Tenchi said from behind her. "What?" Ryoko looked up. "Ryoko, why are you up here? You're soaking wet,"   
Tenchi said. "Go away," Ryoko said. "What's wrong Ryoko?" Tenchi asked as he sat next to her. Ryoko floated away from him. "You should know! Tenchi, I heard everything you said last night! Why can't you just make a decision! You said you can't fall in love with me, why? Why Tenchi? Don't you know it's harder for me not to know than if you were to pick Ayeka? Why don't you just pick her Tenchi? How could you match a demon to a princess?" and with that, Ryoko flew away into the rain. "But Ryoko, you're not a demon, you actually are my angel," Tenchi said softly. Behind him, Eclipse poked her spiky black head through the roof. "I've go to find her, but where could she be?" Tenchi asked. By now he was soaking wet. Eclipse hoped something would go right at the end of this. She went back through the roof.   
  
  
  
Inside a Cave  
  
  
  
Ryoko curled up inside the cave that once imprisoned her. She cried silently, her cries mixed into the sounds of thunder crashing and the rain hitting the ground. "Tenchi." she sobbed quietly. She remembered when she first saw Tenchi, on his mother's back in a pouch, and he looked directly at her. She moved her finger around his head and his eyes followed her finger. After that, Tenchi always came to that cave. Something drew him to that cave, but he never knew why. Ryoko always enjoyed Tenchi's company. He was the only one that kept her happy, even if she couldn't spend a day with little Tenchi. One snowy December day, young Tenchi came to that cave crying, crying for his mom. She died. Ryoko tried to comfort him, but she couldn't because he couldn't see her, nor feel her. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I wish I could be there for you!" Ryoko cried. But Tenchi couldn't hear her. The thought made Ryoko cry even more. "Tenchi, why did I have to fall in love with you?" Ryoko whispered to herself. Small tears ran down her cheek. She cried herself to sleep.   
  
  
  
Somewhere in the Forest  
  
  
  
Tenchi ran as fast as he could, squeezing every ounce of power he had out of his legs, just to find Ryoko. He blindly ran about the forest, not thinking about where his brain was leading him, but his heart. He neared a cave, where he heard a light sobbing. It was Ryoko. He had found her curled up. Although she was asleep, she was crying. "Tenchi...I...love...you..." Ryoko whispered between sobs. "Ryoko." Tenchi said. "Ryoko." Tenchi shook her gently. "No Kagato, don't make me kill her! AHHH!!!" She sprung awake. She noticed Tenchi. "Go away Tenchi!" She cried. She wiped off the damp dirt from her face. Her tears mingled with the moist soil. "I won't go away Ryoko!" Tenchi yelled. Ryoko slowly backed to the opening of the cave. "No Tenchi..." Ryoko said weakly. Ryoko was ready to fly away into oblivion. "Ryoko-" Tenchi grabbed her wrist and kissed her. Crystalline tears fell down her cheek, each one sparkling like the stars. They finally broke apart. Ryoko's large golden eyes shone from the tears welding up in her eyes. "Ryoko I-I...just wanted to tell you, I love you too," Tenchi said. "But how, how could you love a demon like me? I destroyed planets! I took innocent lives from the ones they loved! I deserved to be killed instead of being imprisoned!" Ryoko cried. "Ryoko, I love you because you're willing to put your life on the line, you even put your life on the line for Ayeka. You're not a demon Ryoko, you're anything but a demon, you are my angel, you don't deserved to be killed," Tenchi said. Ryoko put her head on Tenchi's shoulder, letting the remaining tears be soaked into his shirt. "It's just all those things Kagato made me do, I wanted to die so badly. But I couldn't leave Ryo-ohki behind with that monster. I hated to do all those things that he wanted me to do, and if I didn't do what he said, then he would beat me," Ryoko cried. She slumped down onto the floor. Tenchi sat next to her. He let her cry on his shoulder. So many words ran through Ryoko's mind, confusion, sorrow, regret, love, so many things were happening that she couldn't understand. But now, her mind is at ease, with Tenchi here to comfort her, she felt better. "Thank you Tenchi," Ryoko said. "Thanks for what?" Tenchi asked. "For the first time in thousands years, I have felt real love, and even though Kagato took every single thing from me, he can't take my love for you away Tenchi," Ryoko said. She slowly drifted off into a peaceful slumber. Tenchi wanted to wake her, but figured that he should just leave her be. He too, drifted off into an easy sleep, his hand held Ryoko's, and dreamed happily. Two onlookers from a high tree smiled at their achieved goal.  
  
"Things are going along successfully don't you think Eclipse?"  
  
"Yes, at first I thought that everything was going to backfire Sasami, but I proved myself wrong."   
  
  
  
Also Somewhere in the Forest  
  
  
  
Ayeka was strolling along; she was quite aggravated because neither Ryoko, nor Tenchi showed up for breakfast. Eclipse said that everything would be okay, Tenchi was just talking to Ryoko. But Ayeka didn't really trust Eclipse, really, someone who eats, acts, and schemes like Ryoko, she just couldn't trust. Ayeka decided to take a small rest at a rock outside a cave. She looked in to see Tenchi, and Ryoko, asleep in the cave. They sat upright, or slumped anyway. Ryoko's legs were aside, letting her long skirt take the shape of her legs, her head resting on Tenchi's shoulder, one arm around his. Tenchi was sitting straight, though in a comfortable position; his head on Ryoko's, he was smiling, his fingers were laced with hers, while his other arm was around Ryoko's waist. It took Ayeka a moment to process all this. Then, it hit her. Ayeka burst out in tears for she knew that Tenchi had chosen. Ayeka muffled a slight scream. Ayeka started to run faster and faster, just to get away from that place. She passed a countless number of trees, she didn't pay any attention to where she was going, nor did she care. She ended up atop a large hill, a lovely sight, it was filled with trees, the golden sun painted a mix of pastels in with the setting sky, it was indeed beautiful, but not to Ayeka. The scenery was blurred from all the tears in her eyes. "Oh Tenchi." she whispered.  
  
  
  
Inside the cave  
  
  
  
Ryoko stirred, the sun was starting to set. "Tenchi." She shook Tenchi back and forth a bit. "Oh...What?" Tenchi woke up. Ryoko giggled, "Tenchi, look the sun is setting, we better go back before everyone worries about us," Ryoko said. Tenchi helped Ryoko up and gave her a light kiss on the forehead. "We'd better get going," Tenchi said as he lead Ryoko out the cave opening. "Wait, I have a faster way Tenchi," Ryoko said. She took his hand into his and started to lift him into the air. "Ryoko, don't let go!" Tenchi said. "Tenchi, of course I won't let go!" Ryoko laughed. They soared into the sky with ease. Below them, under the brush of the leaves and branches, were Sasami and Eclipse flying. "C'mon Eclipse! Kick it into high gear!" Sasami said. "All right! Hold onto your pigtails!" Eclipse said. Tenchi was having a great time soaring through the air with Ryoko. Ryoko smirked a little. She put one of her gems into Tenchi's wrist, and let go. "AHH! Ryoko! You let go! And I'm-I'm flying! Ryoko! I'm actually flying!" Tenchi said with joy. Tenchi did a spiral in mid-air. Tenchi and Ryoko started to do a waltz. Below them, Eclipse and Sasami bolted up faster. While the couple had a good time flying, Eclipse and Sasami was starting to land near the Misaki house.  
  
  
  
Misaki Household  
  
  
  
Eclipse and Sasami landed at the house. They quickly ran into the house and dodged behind the sliding door, and prepared for the next scene. Tenchi and Ryoko finally landed. Sasami burst out of the doors, "Tenchi! Tenchi! Ayeka hasn't been back for hours! She went to take a walk and she hasn't been back for hours!" Sasami cried. She and Eclipse both knew that, after all, they had seen it. But Sasami still was genuinely worried for her sister. "We'll go and find her," Tenchi said. "I hope you do, please have her back by dinner Tenchi! You too Ryoko," Sasami said. Tenchi and Ryoko stepped outside. "Ryoko, I'll take the ground and-" "I'll take the air, gotcha Tenchi!" Ryoko said as she levitated into the air.   
  
  
  
In the Air  
  
  
  
Ryoko was flying into the air repeatedly calling Ayeka's name," Ayeka! Ayeka!" Down below in the distance far behind her, Tenchi was calling for Ayeka too. As Ryoko neared a hill, she saw a bunch of purple hair. "Ayeka?" She said. She slowly descended and landed on the ground. Ayeka was quietly sobbing to herself. She was curled up. "Ayeka," Ryoko said again. She looked up, and from her eyes, grew from sorrow, to hatred. She stood up and fired a strong shot at Ryoko. It knocked her off her feet and onto the ground. It burnt a bit at the end of Ryoko's sleeves. Ryoko got up and dusted herself off. "Now Ayeka, I don't want to start a fight but--" "You stole Tenchi away from me!!" Ayeka yelled. "I didn't do anything!" Ryoko yelled.  
  
"I saw you and Tenchi in that cave!"  
  
"But--"  
  
"But nothing! You took him away from me! You made Washu drug him or something!"  
  
"I didn't do anything Princess! Why can't you get it through your mind?"  
  
Ayeka started to cry again. "I'm sorry Ryoko, it's just, I thought I'd be ready if Tenchi chose you, it just seem like it would never happen," Ayeka said. "Ayeka." Ryoko said. "Please don't mind me Ryoko, I wish you and Tenchi happiness," Ayeka said. "Thanks Ayeka," Ryoko said as she gave her a big bear hug. "Ugh! Let me breathe you filthy space pirate!" Ayeka yelled. As Ryoko let go, Ayeka started to laugh hysterically. Soon, Ryoko started to laugh too. "Stuck up princess!" Ryoko laughed in. "Wretched old hag!" Ayeka added. "Royal pain in the butt!" Ryoko said while she laughed. Along in the distance, Tenchi was walking near the big hill; there he spotted Ryoko and Ayeka talking. "Ryoko! Miss Ayeka!" Tenchi yelled, they spotted him immediately. "Hey!   
Ayeka! Where were you? I was glad Ryoko found you!" Tenchi said. "Oh, I accidentally fell asleep on here, that's all," Ayeka said politely. "Well then, why don't we take a nice walk back to the house," Tenchi recommended.   
  
  
  
Misaki Household  
  
  
  
Tenchi noticed that it was kind of strange that Ryoko and Ayeka were actually getting along. They were nearing the house. "And then, poof! They're back there again!" Ryoko said. They all laughed at the funny joke. "Yum, I smell food cooking! Let's go inside!" Ryoko suggested.  
  
  
  
Kitchen  
  
  
  
Eclipse flew into the kitchen as Sasami cooked. "So, how did it go?" Sasami asked. "Way better than you'd think, Ryoko and Ayeka are actually getting along!" Eclipse said. "Wow! Really?" Sasami said.   
  
"Yeah!"  
  
"I guess I better make something special tonight huh?"  
  
"Sure, that would be great."  
  
  
  
Dinnertime  
  
  
  
Everyone was seated. Tenchi next to Ryoko, Ryoko next to Ayeka, and so on. Tenchi was thinking about how to tell Ayeka about him and Ryoko. "Tenchi, something wrong?" Ryoko asked. "Huh? Oh, nothing," Tenchi said. Ryo-ohki was sneaking up to his plate and was about to grab his carrot. "Ryo-ohki! Hey! What's the thing with you and my carrots huh?" Tenchi teased. "Miya!" Ryo-ohki said. "Oh, alright!" Tenchi laughed. "Uh, Miss Ayeka?" Tenchi asked. "Yes   
Lord Tenchi?" Ayeka replied. "Can I talk to you after dinner?" Tenchi asked. "Yes Lord Tenchi." "Are you going to tell her?" Ryoko whispered. Tenchi nodded. Soon, dinner was over. Ayeka briefly left for her room. Soon, after everyone left the table, (even Sasami and Eclipse left the table too) As Sasami and Eclipse turned the corner, the ducked behind a wall. "I'll meet you later, outside ok?" Ryoko said. "Sure," Tenchi said as he kissed her forehead as he got up.  
  
  
  
Ayeka's Room  
  
  
  
Ayeka was silently reading a book, when she heard a knock at the door. She knew who it was. "You may come in Lord Tenchi," Ayeka said, she did not even lift her eyes from the book.   
"Hello Miss Ayeka," Tenchi said as he came in. Tenchi started, "Uh, Miss Ayeka, I have something to tell you, you see--" "Yes, I know very well what you are talking about Lord Tenchi, I know you have chosen," Ayeka said, eyes still on the book. "Uh, y-you have?" Tenchi stuttered. Ayeka put down the book. "Yes, Lord Tenchi, and I wish you both happiness. Ryoko is a very good person at heart; you just have to get through the rough edges. I have no problem with this   
Lord Tenchi, I have been preparing for the day that you might just choose her, and it came. I had a talk with Ryoko, and I think everything is all better," Ayeka replied.   
  
"So, you understand?"  
  
"Yes Lord Tenchi."  
  
"I'm glad you do, I've always loved you like a-a..."  
  
"Big sister?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Well, Lord Tenchi, I really do wish you and Miss Ryoko happiness. I'm sure you wouldn't want to go to Jurai and sit on a throne all day now would you? (Chuckles)"  
  
"Ha, no, I wouldn't."  
  
"I guess that you could say that, well, me and Ryoko are now friends."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yup."  
  
Tenchi walked up to Ayeka and hugged her. "Thanks Ayeka, thanks for understanding," Tenchi said. "You're welcome Lord Tenchi," Ayeka said as she returned the hug. "I think I'll go find Ryoko," Tenchi said as he let go and exited the room. Ayeka smiled.   
  
  
  
Outside  
  
  
  
Ryoko was patiently waiting for Tenchi. A sound, a twig snapped. She quickly turned around and jumped into crouching tiger position. "Whoa! Ryoko! You scared me!" Tenchi said. "Sorry Tenchi," Ryoko giggled. "So, how was Ayeka?" She asked.  
  
"Actually, it went better than I thought it was."  
  
"Really? How so?"  
  
"She said that she considered you her friend."  
  
"Yeah, we talked after she blasted me."  
  
"Blasted you?"  
  
"She was mad, hey, I would have done the same. Now, more about Ayeka."  
  
"She was calm the whole time."  
  
"Glad to hear that, I'm glad you didn't have to go through her infamous fits," Ryoko laughed. She paused for a moment. "Wow, look at the moon, it looks red," Tenchi said as he gazed at the star-filled sky. "Yeah," Ryoko replied.   
  
There was a scream in the distance.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Uh oh, I don't like the sound of that. A scream in the distance. If you want to find out what happened, go to my next chapter! Oh, ya, I let Ayeka get off real easy huh? Just cuz I'm lazy that's all. ^_^ Email me at dolphinridergirl@hotmail.com 


	3. The Battle

Liked the first and second chapter? I hope you'll like this one! Oh ya, this is where all the dramatic stuff will come in, and action (I think), ok? Enjoy!  
  
Disclaimer: Ok, ok, you guys know the drill. Just don't sue me!   
Ok, now on with the story!  
  
  
Future Shocked Chapter three: The Battle  
  
  
  
  
There was a scream in the distance.   
  
Everyone rushed to the sound. It came from Washu, in her lab. Everyone rushed to her. She froze in position as she pointed to her console with a screen on it. "K-K-K-Kagato!" Washu screamed. She was frozen all the way to the other side of the lab; her eyes were wide with fear. "KAGATO!!" Eclipse yelled as her eyes shone nothing but pure hatred for the man that was smiling so evilly. "Oh, why hello Eclipse, are you here to witness the death of your parents?" Kagato laughed cruelly. Eclipse rushed to the console. She gritted her teeth with anger.  
  
"Grrr... Kagato, when I get there, I swear I'll--"  
  
"Now, Eclipse, that isn't the way to treat the person who has the only doorway that leads to save your parents now is it?"  
  
"Grrr..."  
  
"Now, Eclipse, do you want to save your parents or not? I will let you have one day to decide what you want to do."  
  
"Wait, I want to see my parents first!"  
  
"Very well, I'll let you see your father."  
  
Kagato pushed up the future Tenchi. He had blood running down his mouth, a large cut was on his forehead, and he was all torn up. He was bruised in many places. Hands tied behind his back, his clothes were ripped and singed, he looked like he took quite a beating. It seemed like he beat her father for the information of where she was, but I guess that Kagato figured it out himself. "Dad! Eclipse yelled.  
  
"Eclipse!"  
  
"Dad! Where's Mother?"  
  
"Kagato still has her tied up."  
  
"Dad, I promise I'll be there soon!"  
  
"Eclipse, do you still have Tenchi ken?" the Future Tenchi whispered. Eclipse nodded slightly. He smiled back. "Alright, that's enough `family bonding,' I'll meet you tomorrow Eclipse," Kagato said as he shoved her father out of the way. The screen shut off. By now, Eclipse was furious, she would have attacked the console if Tenchi and Ryoko hadn't held her back.   
  
  
  
Bedtime  
  
  
  
Eclipse had to be wrestled to stay in bed. Ryoko wearily floated to Tenchi's room. Tenchi was tossing and turning in his sheets, bad dream, really bad dream. Ryoko sat by his bed and lovingly pushed his bangs out of his face and planted a light kiss on his forehead. He relaxed more, and smiled. Ryoko floated up above him and fell asleep.   
  
  
  
Tenchi's Dream  
  
  
  
Tenchi was walking into the darkness; he didn't know where he was, everything was all black, it was so dark, it was like walking into a darkened hell. Suddenly, he found himself at a beach scene. The sun was setting over the ocean, causing the sky to turn gold. The waves lapped up against the sand, leaving shells and starfish behind. The sand that warmly touched his feet was pure white, white as snow. The first thing that caught Tenchi's eye was a shadow silhouette of Ryoko. She turned to him and smiled warmly at him. Tenchi reached out to touch her shoulder, but when he did, she turned to dust and the wind blew her ashes away. "RYOKO!" He yelled. He soon was engulfed in darkness again. Black, cold darkness. The scene turned to Tenchi with the Light Hawk Wings; a large blast of energy was coming toward him. He watched in horror as the bright yellow beam was launching toward him. Kagato laughed cruelly as he thought that Tenchi would be destroyed. He heard someone in the distance yell, "MOM!" As the beam was about to destroy him, someone pushed him out of the way. To his horror and grief, it was Ryoko. "RYOKO!! No! No Ryoko! You shouldn't have sacrificed yourself for me Ryoko!" Tenchi yelled as he cradled the fallen Ryoko in his arms. The sight that he saw was too much to bear. He stared at his fallen angel, all torn and bloody, a large cut on her cheek, another at her side, her large wound seemed like it would never stop. Was this the one he loved? The one in his arms that was almost half dead? The beauty that held the eyes that were as gold and pure that held love for him? He had lost one person he loved in his life; he just couldn't stand to lose another one. But why? He questioned. Why would someone risk their own life to save his? Why? Because of love. As a crystal tear slipped from Ryoko's eye, so did a tear from Tenchi. Tenchi held her up to look into her eyes; he leaned closer and closer to her, lips barely in contact. "T-T-Tenchi...I-I...l-love...you..." Ryoko whispered as she fell into a never-ending sleep. Tenchi woke up immediately. He gasped for air as he looked around. "It was all a dream," Tenchi whispered. He spotted Ryoko floating above him, sleeping; a slight smile lit her face. Tenchi got up and opened the door, but as he did that, Ryoko woke up and yawned. "Yawn, where are you going Tenchi?" Ryoko asked as she floated down and sat on his bed. "I'm just going to get a glass of water," he replied. "Yawn, ok, I'll just-just." Ryoko said as she fell asleep on Tenchi's bed. Suddenly there was a roar and a bang. Ryoko suddenly jolted up. After a moment of thinking where it came from, Tenchi got an answer. "I think it came from Washu's lab! Hurry! Let's go!" Tenchi said. She and Tenchi ran to the lab.  
  
  
  
Washu's Lab  
  
  
  
They found Washu tied up and had a piece of tape across her mouth. "Mmmphh!! Mmmphh!!" Washu tried to yell. They pulled off the tape off her as gently as they could. RIP! "Ow! Hey! Eclipse! She tied me up and went to the console from which Kagato appeared!" She said. Everyone heard a bang! Bang! "Stupid console! You've made my life so rotten! Stupid Kagato! Stupid Kagato! Where's a club I can use?!" She roared. She ripped off a metal bar that was sticking out. She gave out a battle cry and raced towards the console. She was stopped in time by Ryoko. Soon, everyone rushed in to see what was all the commotion. "What? What happened?" Mihoshi asked. "She tried to destroy my console, a very complicated console that took me years to make!" Washu screamed. "Grrr... Kagato! I've made my decision!" Eclipse pounded on the keyboard. A screen turned on. An image of Kagato appeared on the screen. "How wise of you Eclipse, I'm glad you finally came around to attempt to save your parents, the portal will open up shortly," Kagato said. "Attempt? Attempt?" Eclipse asked angrily. As Eclipse was cursing her head off, a portal opened up and a Kagato came up and grabbed Eclipse, put his right hand over her mouth, snickered, and went back into a portal, and that's it, nothing else to say. "Eclipse! How could Kagato be there and pulled Eclipse back into the portal at the same time?!" Tenchi yelled. The console screen suddenly blinked "THIS IS A RECORDING." The message was interrupted when the screen turned static and Eclipse popped up on there. "Guys! Don't come here! This is my business! If anything happens to you, it could effect the future! Don't come here! It could endanger all of you! STAY AWAY!" Eclipse said. "Wait, where's Kagato?" Ryoko asked. "I knocked him out, I got to get going now--" Eclipse was knocked down by a Kagato with a black eye. The screen turned static again.   
  
  
  
A bit After the Incident  
  
  
  
"How can we get her back Washu?" Ryoko asked. "I don't really know, give me time to think," Washu said. She paused for a moment. "I got it! But it's going to be a very rough trip!" Washu said, "I just need to do some adjustments to open up the portal!" After a bit of tapping on her hologram keyboard, Washu finally gave an "Aha!" "What Washu?" Ryoko asked. "I can open the portal, only thing is, only two of you can go, but you have to be strong enough!" "How are we going to tell who's going to be strong enough Washu?" Kiyone asked. "Well, I all I have to do is to tell the computer to analyze the portal and scan your DNA! Computer! Analyze the portal and scan the group please! And make it snappy!" Washu yelled.   
"Analyzing," The computer said. Soon came out a long list of information. Washu made a quick run though it. "Tenchi and Ryoko, it seems that you can withstand it, either that, or my computer is wrong and both of you will be destroyed the moment you step in to there," Washu commented. "Ugh! Damn you Washu!" Ryoko yelled. "Stop that Ryoko, we need to rescue Eclipse, whether she likes it or not," Tenchi said sternly. Ryoko nodded as she transformed into battle mode. Tenchi also transformed and had the Light Hawk Wings. "Ok, let me just type in some calculations," Washu said. A similar portal opened up; Tenchi and Ryoko slowly walked towards it. "Guys, wish us luck," Tenchi said as he secretly took Ryoko's hand into his. They slowly entered the portal.  
  
  
  
After they entered the portal  
  
  
  
They slowly entered the portal and appeared in what looked like a large ship. It looked more technical, more advanced. They slowly walked around the room that was before them. "Where are the doors? There are no doors here!" Ryoko said. Suddenly, the wall opened up and a cut and bruised Eclipse ran out of it.   
She had a large cut near her eye. Her battle suit was just like Ryoko's except black and blue she had the Light Hawk Wings on her back. A bit of blood leaked from her right arm. She skid to a stop and looked at Tenchi and Ryoko at amazement. "What are you two doing here?" Eclipse whispered with worry. "We're here to get you back!" Ryoko said. "It's not safe here! You shouldn't be here! If one of you dies, the future could be entirely changed! Go back now!" Eclipse said. "Washu programmed the portal not to open unless you are safe," Ryoko replied. "Damn you Washu! Dammit! Dammit!" Eclipse said. "ECLIPSE!" A loud voice rang out of the hallway. Kagato charged out of the door, with a blacked sword in his hand. He had a few more cuts and bruises than Eclipse. "Kagato!" Eclipse yelled as she drew Eclipse-ken from her side. "Kagato!" Ryoko yelled hoarsely. She made her energy sword in a second flat. "Ah, hello Ryoko, my former slave," Kagato snickered. Ryoko squinted her eyes in anger. Tenchi's rage also burned up inside him. As she was about to kill Kagato, Eclipse stopped her. "Ryoko, this is my fight, don't interfere!" She yelled at her. Eclipse stepped out about three feet away from Tenchi and Ryoko. It seemed that Eclipse and Kagato were both counting to three at the same time, because they both gave a battle cry and charged at eachother at the same time. "You can't win Eclipse, you never will, your effort is useless!" Kagato laughed evilly. "I'll win and I'll destroy you!"   
Eclipse yelled back. Kagato gave a grunt and threw Eclipse back. The force threw her back, and gave her another cut on her left arm. "Oh, I'm sorry Eclipse, I made that to hurt even more!" Kagato said as he fired a blast at her. Luckily, Eclipse dodged the attack. Ryoko charged a large energy ball and fired it at Kagato; the blast was so huge that it contained all the anger that Ryoko has held back for years after she was released from that cave. "KAGATO!!!" Ryoko yelled as she fired the blast at Kagato. All that Kagato did was just put his hand in front of it and it disappeared. "This is pathetic! I'm just going to eliminate one of your future parents!" Kagato yelled. "What?" Eclipse asked cluelessly, but it was too late. Kagato laughed cruelly as he fired a bright yellow beam towards Tenchi.  
  
Tenchi's POV  
  
Tenchi heard Kagato's evil laughter. Kagato threw a bright yellow beam towards him. This felt familiar, the dream! He heard someone yell "MOM!" As the beam grew closer and closer to the target, someone pushed him out of the way. As in his dream, it was Ryoko. Eclipse caught Kagato off guard, and phased behind him. She aimed for his heart, but as she let the sword down, he jumped up. She only wounded him in his stomach. Unconsciousness enveloped him. "Damn you Eclipse, damn you!" is what he said before he fell. "Ryoko! No! No Ryoko, you shouldn't have jumped in the way! I should have been the one to die! No! Ryoko!" Tenchi yelled. He rested her head in his arms. He looked at her; she had taken the blast hard. She was torn up, blood ran down her arms, and a large wound at her side. Bruises and cuts marred her face. Here she was, his one and only, an angel fallen from the heavens above to him, and she was about to slip away from him, forever. The stars have given him a princess, but he had chosen a pirate. He brought her closer to him. "No Ryoko, don't leave!" Tenchi said. "Tenchi, I'll never leave...never..." Ryoko whispered. A crystalline tear slipped from Tenchi's eye, it was as silver as the moon. And a tear as gold as the sun, fell from Ryoko's eye at the same moment. "T-T-Tenchi...I-I...l-love...you..." Ryoko smiled as she was lost away. "No! R-Ryoko!" Tenchi yelled. His vision was blurred from all the tears in his eyes, he had lost her. The cyan haired angel that he called Ryoko, was gone.   
  
Eclipse fell to the ground. She was fading. "Mom!" She yelled. She slowly got up to her feet. She started to get up; it looked like she was phasing in and out. The fading was painful, every move she made, made the pain more immense. She could barely stand up. She scampered towards Tenchi and Ryoko. "Mother," she said as she collapsed to her knees. "Mother?" Tenchi asked. "I don't get it, she could have withstood it!" Eclipse cried. "What do you mean Eclipse? And why do you call her `Mother'?" Tenchi asked. "I mean, that Ryoko should have been able to withstand that! She should be practically invincible with her gems-ugh!" Eclipse said as she clutched her head in pain. The fading grew stronger. "I call Ryoko `Mother' because she is my mother. In the future, er, here," Eclipse said, she still clutched her head in pain. Tenchi stared at her wide-eyed, and flinched alittle. Eclipse wearily took Ryoko's wrists and looked at them.   
"Here's the problem...ugh, ow...She doesn't have all of her gems, where are they?" Eclipse said as she clenched her teeth in pain. She remembered back when she and Sasami spied on Tenchi and Ryoko that day.  
  
Flashback  
  
As Eclipse and Sasami were running below Tenchi and Ryoko, Eclipse saw something red gleam from Ryoko's wrists, and reappeared onto Tenchi's. She did not mention anything to Sasami's. But she wondered why Ryoko would do that.  
  
End of Flashback  
  
"Tenchi, can you show me your left hand?" Eclipse asked as she still strained not to show any pain. Too bad it didn't work. "Eclipse--" Tenchi started to say. "I said show me your left hand dammit!" Eclipse yelled. Tenchi flinched, but he showed her his left hand. He still had Ryoko's head in his arms. Eclipse pulled Tenchi's left sleeve back, sure enough; there was Ryoko's gem. "So that's why you could make it here," Eclipse asked. "What do you mean Eclipse?" Tenchi asked. "You couldn't have made it here unless you had a space pirate's power!" "But what about your father Eclipse?" Tenchi asked. "He has a link with my mom, but, never mind that, I-I can tell you h-how to get Ryoko back. AHH!" Eclipse said as she held her throat and coughed up a large amount of blood to the side. "Eclipse! You have to hold on! Tell me!" Tenchi yelled. "Ok Tenchi -cough-hold your hand over Ryoko, -cough-and concentrate in your mind that you want Ryoko back again! ACK!" Eclipse yelled as she coughed up more and more blood. The scream she gave was before she blacked out and fainted. Eclipse started to become transparent, Tenchi knew he didn't have a lot of time. "Eclipse! Don't die, if you die, that means that Ryoko will die too." Tenchi said. He stared at Eclipse, fading more and more, she became more transparent by the minute, but her subconscious held her on. She was sprawled along the floor; blood was leaking from her mouth. He turned back to Ryoko. "Ryoko." Tenchi said as he held Ryoko closer. He kissed Ryoko gently, tears streamed from his eyes, each one as silver and as sparking the moon and stars. He laced his fingers in Ryoko's. Images flashed through his mind: When Ryoko was released from her cave, when Ryoko risked her life to help Tenchi save Ayeka, despite the large wound at her side. Ryoko's death as blood ran down her arm in Ryo-ohki. Ryoko jumping into his arms as he caught her, and other memories. And a last one, he saw himself as a little kid in the snow, the night his mother died. He also a transparent Ryoko crying along with him, "I'm sorry! I wish I could be there for you!" Ryoko cried. Still in a kiss, his final silvery tear ran down his face, it mixed with the single golden tear still on Ryoko's cheek. A blast of white, pure light engulfed the whole room, it was enough to knock anyone evil blind, whilst the good would be healed. He finally broke the kiss. He looked at Ryoko, hoping that she would be alive and smiling at him. He looked at her longingly. He saw her eye twitch, "Ryoko!" Tenchi said. He stared at her happily. Eclipse stirred, she sat up, "Ugh, I feel like I was hit by a truck," Eclipse said as she rubbed her head. She coughed up the last bit of remaining blood. "Ryoko, wake up, please wake up!" Tenchi said to her. "T-Tenchi? AHH!" Ryoko yelled as she still clutched her side, it bled like a red river. She shook in pain; she was also very weak from the blood loss. She slowly got up in such pain. "Ryoko, don't get up, you need to rest," Tenchi said with worry. "No, we have to get going!" Ryoko said. She tried to get up, only to find her effort useless; she collapsed to the floor in agony. "Ryoko!" Tenchi yelled. He took her and picked her up in his arms. "No, Tenchi, it's ok! I can handle it!" She wearily got down from Tenchi's arms and tried to stand up. As she was about to collapse in pain again, Tenchi held her up and gave her some support. "Come on guys, we have to get out of here before he wakes up," Eclipse said tiresomely as she pointed to the still unconscious Kagato. As Eclipse started to hasten the pace, Ryoko still limped whilst she was supported up by Tenchi. Tenchi just couldn't bear seeing Ryoko in such pain, he swung Ryoko into his arms and started to run faster. Ryoko, Tenchi and Eclipse started to search the room where Ryoko's parents are held captive.   
  
  
  
Kagato's Dungeon  
  
  
  
Eclipse's parents were chained up against the wall. Chains were put around their waists and the wrists of their hands, but they had enough room to sit down and put their arms in front of them. Eclipse's mother was unconscious from all the beating she took from Kagato. He said it was payback for what happened to him. She lay unconscious, in her husband's lap. Oh sure, with normal chains, she could just easily break through them, so could her husband, but these were chains that could absorb any power that would try to be used to break the prisoner free. The dim stars shone through the window, illuminating the small room. A beam was put across the window, so even if they did get free, an option was definitely not the window. Its formula for restraining the prisoners was the same. The beam across the window shadowed the face of Eclipse's mother. Gashes and cuts marred her face and body, a cut from her forehead bled greatly. Her husband gently stroked her cyan hair. He too had wounds from trying to save his wife from pain, but he ended up with wounds too. 'Eclipse, please come here soon,' Eclipse's father thought. At that moment, Eclipse burst through the two doors. "Eclipse!" Her father cried out in joy. "Dad!" Eclipse yelled. She ran to him and swung her arms around her father. Tenchi and Ryoko walked through the door. Ryoko had gained enough energy (thanks to Tenchi) to walk. She limped next to Tenchi, still clutching her wound. "Mom! Please wake up!" Eclipse said as she shook her mother. Her face was still subsided in the shadows. Tenchi walked to his future self, while Ryoko walked to Eclipse. She was shocked at the person she was shaking. It was her own future self. "Mother! Wake up! Please!" Eclipse cried. Tenchi backed away and held Tenchi-ken above his head. "Watch out," He warned. With a hard swing, he tried to cut the chain, but do his dismay; it didn't even leave a dent. "Dad! What happened to her?" Eclipse asked. "Kagato beat her," he replied grimly. "Grrr...Kagato...I'll knock him so bad his head will spin all the way to the edge of the universe!" She said. She grabbed her mother's chains and tried to pull them apart. But it was no use. "Here, let me help," Ryoko said as she tried to pull them apart too. She had the same luck Eclipse had. "Isn't there anything that could break these chains apart?" Tenchi asked. "Why yes, there is," a voice said. Eclipse turned around, Kagato. "So, Eclipse, you actually managed to find your parent's didn't you?" Kagato laughed. He was as bloody and cut as he ever was. Blood was running down his arm. "My dear Eclipse, what I have here is the key to free your parents, if you want to set them free, you will have to fight me!" He yelled. "Fine!" Eclipse said as she stood up to face Kagato. 'He is weak, I'll be able to get him easily,' Eclipse said to herself. Eclipse gave a battle cry and swung Eclipse-ken at Kagato. Kagato swung his sword to block Eclipse's. "Kagato, I will not give up!" Eclipse said. "Oh, but Eclipse, you have already lost," Kagato grinned. "Yeah, right," Eclipse replied. Eclipse managed to fend him off, and threw him back. He smiled evilly and threw a beam at her. She jumped out of the way as Kagato planned. He threw series of red blades at her. It stung her deeply in her shoulder. The blades disappeared and reappeared in Kagato's hands, each blade stained with her blood. 'This was not as easy as I thought,' Eclipse silently noted. She held her shoulder in agony. "AH! Is that all you have? Hmm? Kagato?" Eclipse said. She tried to weaken his confidence. Kagato's eyes held a fiery fury. He launched another set of energy, each one in different form, blades, orbs, lightning, you name it. Eclipse dodged each one of them. She took her sword and blasted him. He was knocked off his feet. Eclipse summoned the power of the Light Hawk Wings, and blasted Kagato once again with her power. He grinned evilly and blocked the attack. "My dear Eclipse, as you can see, I have just unleashed my true power, our first battle was when I was just toying with you!" He laughed as he healed himself. All his cuts were gone. He caught Eclipse off-guard and fired another energy beam at her. She stared at it wide-eyed. I guess it was lights out for her at the moment. She skid to the side, a large gash was at her shoulder. "ECLIPSE!!!" Her father yelled. Kagato slowly walked to the stricken-out Eclipse. "Kagato! You'll pay!" Tenchi yelled as he fired a blast at Kagato. His effort was futile, for it was just absorbed in the energy shield Kagato had. Kagato grabbed Eclipse by the neck and prepared to choke her. "You wicked girl, you shall pay, you are the only one in the way between me and universal domination, you shall die because of your efforts. I have tried to wipe out your future mother, and yet, you help her survive, I guess I shall just kill you the old fashioned way. Even though your power passes your mother's and father's, you are no match to me, what do you say to that Eclipse?" Kagato said, Eclipse still in his hands. "Go and screw yourself Kagato," Eclipse coughed up. Anger boiled within Kagato, he took both of his hands and choked Eclipse. She grasped his wrists, when she saw Ryoko charging at him with her blade. "AAAAAHHHHH!!!!!!!!" She cried before digging her blade into Kagato's back. Kagato was shocked. Eclipse seized the moment and kicked him where it hurt. Exhausted, Eclipse fell unconscious to the floor, letting blood from her mouth run freely. Kagato laughed at the foolish Ryoko; her side still was bleeding heavily. He raised his sword high above his head and swung it towards Ryoko's wound. As his sword sunk into her wound, Ryoko remained still, and slowly fell back. The pain was too intense to say anything. Tenchi caught her in his arms. "Ryoko!" He yelled. "Don't worry Tenchi, I'm fine!" Ryoko said, she tried to get up but was held down by Tenchi. "No Ryoko, you stay here," Tenchi said sternly. "Kagato! You hurt Eclipse and you nearly killed Ryoko! I will destroy your soul! You will not get off so easily! AAAHHHHH!!!!" Tenchi yelled as he lunged at Kagato. He locked his swords with Kagato. Kagato's eyes glowed with pure evil. He laughed cruelly, his face portrayed a thought of victory that would make you think he had already won. It looked like Kagato was about to win at the moment, but Tenchi's Light Hawk Wings came from behind him and knocked Kagato off his feet. Tenchi grasped his sword and held it out in front of him. He conjured a large orb of pure, white, energy; it grew larger and larger. Light filled the room of its beauty. He tried to summon as much energy as he could, he felt himself weakening, 'Concentrate Tenchi; Concentrate!' He slowly slumped down to his knees; every ounce of energy was being drained from him. Suddenly, he felt two hands on his shoulders. He turned around to see his Ryoko, wounded and cut, strong and determined; she was silently giving him all her power she had. She called on the power of the Light Hawk Wings and generated her own. A blast of light beamed from behind her. Beautiful blue wings appeared on her back, it made Ryoko lightly glow. Her eyes were closed, she concentrated hard to help Tenchi. 'Goddess, helps us defeat this monster called Kagato, help us banish his soul!' She thought to herself. Surprisingly, Tenchi could hear her thoughts, her every word in her mind. He resumed back and concentrated on his own power. As their power grew, Kagato stared in horror, he couldn't move, his body wouldn't let him. Finally, they released their pure energy and aimed it straight for Kagato. He screamed his final scream, and alas, his soul was wiped out. He was now just a lifeless body without a soul, his face was distorted and deformed, it was now just a large mess of blood and torn flesh. Tenchi walked over and snatched the key that Kagato held. He heard a thump and turned to the source. "Ryoko!" He yelled. She sank to her knees, and let blood run freely from her wound. He rushed to her side, and hoped that she would not be taken away from him. 'Don't die on me Ryoko! I would kill myself if you die!' Tenchi thought. Ryoko stared at him in shock. 'Tenchi? You can read my mind?' She asked him mentally. He smiled at her and silently said, 'I guess we have a new link now, don't we?' He swooped Ryoko into his arms as he kissed her and gave her some energy; he walked over to his future self and his wife. Tenchi put Ryoko down and began to unlock Eclipse's parents out of their chained prison. "Thank you," Eclipse's father said, he rushed to his daughter's aid. "Eclipse! Eclipse! Please wake up! Please!" Her father said. "Oh...Dad? Ugh, I hurt, a lot, is Kagato dead yet?" Eclipse asked. Her father's eyes shone with tears that held much relief, "Yes Eclipse, he's gone." "Then wait, I need to do something," she said as she slowly walked towards Kagato, his face hideously deformed. She stood back and formed a large wad of spit and spat it onto what was once Kagato's face. "That was for everything you did to my family, and everyone else you harmed!" she yelled. She walked over to her dad and smiled weakly. Meanwhile Ryoko and Tenchi tried to revive Ryoko's future self. Ryoko looked at the wrists of the woman that someday she would call herself. "She has all her gems Tenchi," she said, "So I don't think she'll die." They saw Eclipse jog towards her mother. Eclipse was singed, burnt; dried blood still remained on her face, while new blood fell from a large cut that stained her right arm. "Are you guys ok?" Eclipse asked Tenchi and Ryoko. Tenchi nodded for them. "I best guess that we should leave now, right dad?" Eclipse asked her father. "No, please, come back to our time for a while, I'm sure you would like some rest, and your wife might use some care," Ryoko offered as she wearily got up. Eclipse smiled. Her father carefully lifted up her mother into his arms, she was still unconscious. "Eclipse, could you please give me Tenchi-ken?" her father asked. Eclipse took the future Tenchi-ken from her side, which she held only so close to her own sword, and placed it in her father's hand. He mumbled a few words and threw Tenchi-ken into the air; it slashed the space/time continuum. Alas, the Misaki Shrine in the past was once again standing in the portal. Eclipse walked towards its and said, "Well guys, let's go." Her father was joined by her, her mother in his arms, and Tenchi and Ryoko. Tenchi gave Ryoko his strength. As they wearily approached the portal, Eclipse was the first one to jump out of it. The others followed.   
  
  
  
Outside the Misaki household  
  
  
  
Washu was sitting back and drinking a small bit of sake. She was worried about Tenchi, Ryoko, and Eclipse. It was already the late afternoon. It seemed that everyone was depressed because they didn't know when they would make it back. Sasami moped, and she cooked very slowly, her normally happy smile was gone. Ryo-ohki tried to eat her sorrows away in carrots. Of course Ayeka would be upset because Tenchi was gone, and surprisingly, she also hoped well for Ryoko's sake too. Kiyone slumped along the house and cried her weight out in soap operas. And the ditzy, perky, carefree Mihoshi slumped around with Kiyone, surprisingly; she didn't drop a thing, and couldn't sleep throughout the night. Washu was in deep thought, she was worried what would happen if any one of them would get killed, but she didn't dare to even think about the possibilities. Suddenly, she saw a small mass of spiky cyan hair. "Ryoko!" She cried, she ran to her daughter, but noticed something was awfully strange. There were two Tenchis and two Ryokos! Only, one pair looked slightly older. "Wha? Tenchi? Ryoko? What is going on here? Just what is going on here? Am I seeing double?" she looked back and forth, rubbing her eyes, then, it hit her, "Oh...Oh! I get it now!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
I hope you liked this chapter! Please read my next chapter, The Aftermath. Anyway, please email me at dolphinridergir@hotmail.com I love mail!! 


	4. The Aftermath

Hieee!!! YAY! I'm almost finished! All I need to do is this! Well, please sit back and enjoy the aftermath of the battle!  
  
  
  
Future Shocked: The Aftermath  
  
  
  
Washu's lab  
  
  
  
The futuristic self of Ryoko lay in Washu's health chamber. A light green dome covered her, helping the wounds heal faster. "Well, Washu? What's the stat?" Eclipse asked. "Don't worry, Eclipse, everything will be fine, you see Kagato wasn't exactly after your parents, but more after you and the gems you hold..." Washu said. "Washu! I know that! I want the stats of my mother! Is it that hard?" Eclipse asked. "Oh, well, chill! All right? Your mother is going to be fine; Kagato didn't get her that hard. He just took all her energy for payback of what..." Washu noticed the look of Eclipse's father, "and I don't think I should be talking about this anymore huh?" Eclipse nodded. "You don't have to go into detail Washu, it is hard enough just to think about the events of last night, just try not to make it harder," Eclipse remarked. Washu nodded. "Well, could you please leave? I need to run some tests on Ryoko," Washu said. "Wait, Washu, I would like to stay here, if it is ok, after all, she is my wife," Tenchi said. "Ok, you may stay, but Eclipse has to leave, I can't have more than two people around here when someone is injured and I'm trying to heal them!" Washu said. "Aww... Well ok, but I get to be the first one out of everyone else to visit my mother!" Eclipse said. Washu nodded slightly. Eclipse went up to her dad and hugged him, "See ya later dad," Eclipse exited.   
  
  
  
On the Roof of the Misaki Home  
  
  
  
Ryoko (You know the present-time one, not Eclipse's mom) rested her head on Tenchi's lap. He stroked her cyan hair softly. Thinking about the events that happened, Ryoko's eyes glowed with a question in them. 'How did we get roped into this crazy situation?' Ryoko asked.   
  
'Well, Eclipse is our future daughter.'  
  
'To think someone could turn your whole world upside-down in one day...'  
  
'Well... I do recall that one day...'  
  
'Oh ya, how could I forget that? When I came and turned your life upside-down in one day.'  
  
' Yes, that was the day...'  
  
'How far in the future do you think Eclipse was born?'  
  
'I don't really know, why do you ask?'  
  
'I don't know, it just came into my mind.'  
  
'Maybe you're thinking about when we're going to get married?'  
  
'How did you know?'  
  
'Hey, I just do.'  
  
'Do you think that Kagato will attack us in the future?'  
  
'Only time will tell, Ryoko, only time will tell.'  
  
Ryoko smiled at their new link together. Tenchi smiled too, they can have a conversation without talking! Ryoko closed her eyes in serenity as she let the noises of nature fill her head with peace. Everything happened so quickly, it was pretty hard to believe. But now it was over, she cringed at the thought of Kagato haunting her again. 'My life is perfect now,' Ryoko thought. 'Mine too,' Tenchi replied. Suddenly, a small figure phased in front of them. "Ah!" Ryoko said as she jolted from her quiet little thinking time. "Well, my life is almost perfect," Ryoko mumbled under her breath. "Why hello MOM and how are you today?" Eclipse said, with a hint of anger and sorrow in her voice. "Eclipse, don't call me Mom! Washu bugs me about call her mom," Ryoko said as she sat upright. "Well, anyway, want to come to the lab, my mom is starting to wake up, please? Come with me to visit her?" Eclipse said. "Ok, we'll come with you," Tenchi said with a smile on his face.   
  
  
  
Washu's Lab (again)  
  
  
  
  
  
Everyone anxiously waited for when Eclipse's mother would wake up. Washu said that she saw a little bit of movement on her face. "Ugh, what happened? I feel like I was hit by a truck," Eclipse's mother said as she opened her eyes. "Mother? Mother!" Eclipse said as she threw herself on her mother, crying tears of joy. "Huh? Eclipse?" Eclipse's mother said. She sat upright. "Where am I?" she said again. Her eyes finally came into focus and realized where she was. "Are we in Mom's lab?" Eclipse's mom asked. "Aww! My baby is going to call me Mom in the future!" Washu yelled. "Can it Washu!" Ryoko (present day one) said. Eclipse's mom looked around. "Ahh! There's another me over there!" She said. "Mom, it's ok, where in the past," Eclipse said. "Oh," she replied, "Well, I'm in the mood for some food! When can we eat?" "That's Ryoko for you, always thinking of her stomach," Ayeka said under her breath. "I was about to make some dinner right about now!" Sasami said. Everyone smiled. Then, everyone's stomach grumbled. "Well! I guess Eclipse's mother isn't the only one that wants to eat!" Kiyone laughed. "Ooh! Can I help?" Eclipse asked. "Sure!" Sasami replied.   
  
  
  
Dinnertime  
  
  
  
"Mmm! Yum! I miss your cooking Sasami!" Eclipse's mother said. Sasami lightly blushed. "Boy, things sure have happened fast," Tenchi said. "And to think it all happened in three days!" Eclipse chimed in. "Eclipse!" Ryoko said. She pounded Eclipse to the ground. Everyone started laughing. "So, when do you have to leave?" Mihoshi asked. "We have to leave as soon as we can, I'm sure everyone is worried half to death for us," Eclipse's dad said. "Aww..." Eclipse said, "I guess you're right dad, I mean, I bet when we were taken, I bet they were screaming their heads off. Probably hyperventilating. But, I don't really want to go back, it was fun here." "Don't worry Eclipse," Tenchi said, "You can come back to us anytime." Eclipse smiled with delight. She put her teacup to her lips. After an awkward period of silence, Eclipse put her cup down. "Sigh, well, I'm finished," Eclipse said. "Then, let's go," Her mother said.   
  
  
  
Outside the Misaki Home  
  
  
  
A light blue portal opened and future Misaki family stood outside it. As they were saying their final good-byes, Eclipse hugged everyone goodbye. "Thanks guys! I had a great time here! I promise I'll visit again!" She said as she let go. "Please come back soon Eclipse!" Sasami yelled. Eclipse smiled and joined her family near the portal. One by one they entered. Tenchi, Ryoko and finally, Eclipse. After Eclipse entered the portal, she was engulfed by blue light, and with that, the portal was gone. "I'm going to miss her," Sasami said gloomily. "Don't worry kiddo, Eclipse promised she'll come back," Ryoko assured. "I guess you're right," Sasami said.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Tada! I hoped you liked it! (P.S. sorry that this was sooo short!) Please email me at dolphinridergirl@hotmail.com I love email!  
  
P.S.  
I would like to thank Loren Ward for reading this and pointing out a few errors that I have missed, visit her site if you're a real Ryoko person! Loren Ward's dedication to Ryoko! 


End file.
